First Date
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: Carly and Freddie are finally going on there first date. But what happens when Sam feels like a third wheel? Creddie. Don't like, don't read, don't review. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey! **

**This is ****CarlRahl's**** one-shot**

**I do not own iCarly**

**Enjoy! **

Carly's P.O.V.

It was just Freddie and I left at the Groovy Smoothie after I freaked at my talkative date, and "Magic Malika" zapped herself out of here.

"And then there were two," Freddie said.

"Yup," is all I can say. I was too busy staring into those deep, dark eyes. I shook myself than said,

"Not a very fun dance, was it?"

"Nope." Freddie grinned then stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What?" I said with a little laugh.

"Don't you think that we both deserve one nice dance tonight, with a person we don't wanna kill?"

I grinned. Finally, I could stop hiding my crush on Freddie. "Absolutely."

"Hey, T-bo. Turn it up?" Freddie asked. T-bo grabbed the remote and turned it up.

I put my hands on his shoulders, his on my waist, and we started to sway.

About halfway through the song, I rested my head on his shoulder, drinking in the sweet smell of his cologne.

**Author's P.O.V:**

They didn't see Sam at the door, looking lonely and sad.

They didn't see her quickly wipe a tear away, then run away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~**

Freddie's P.O.V.

I finally had the guts to ask Carly on a date.

And I just had this feeling that she would accept.

Something just clicked last night at the Groovy Smoothie.

I think she finally realizes that we are meant for each other.

I picked up my Motorola and dialed Carly's number.

"Hello?" Said Carly's sweet voice.

"Um, Carly, I was wondering if maybe, you would like to go see a movie tonight? And maybe we could go out to dinner before?"

"Freddie, I would love to! Pick me up around 6-ish?" She said. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Of course."

"Alright. I'll see you then. 'Bye Freddie," She said, then hung up.

I looked at the clock. 3:00.

3 hours to get ready for our first date.

For two hours, time was going slow.

Finally, at 5:00, I could start getting ready.

I showered, got dressed, than put some after-shave on.

At exactly 6:00, I rang Carly's doorbell.

When she answered it, she yelled to Spencer, "I'm leaving now, Spence!" Then stepped out into the hall.

"Ready, Carly?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Ready, Freddie," she asked, laughing at her unintended rhyme.

She took my hand and we started walking to the theater.

~~~~~~~~~Sam's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the Shay's apartment, not even bothering to knock.

"Carly?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Sam." Said Spencer.

"Um, do you know where Carly is?" I asked.

"Yeah, she went to a movie with Freddie." Spencer asked.

What? I thought. Carly went to the movies with Frednub? But Sunday was _our _movie night.

"Um, did she mention which movie?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, she said they were going to go see Avatar. Why?"

"Just wondering. Thanks, Spence," I said, leaving the apartment.

As revolting as the idea of Carly and Frednub being a couple was, I was okay with it. But that fact was not going to take away me and Carly's movie night.

~~~~~~~~~~Freddie's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half way through the movie, I did that fake-yawn trick where I put my arm around her shoulder.

She didn't try to shake it off. I considered that a good thing.

Just as she was resting her head on my shoulder, an annoyingly familiar voice spoke up right behind us.

"Hey, hey, hey!" It was Sam.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Carly whispered frantically.

"Shhh!" whispered several people.

"Tonight's our movie night, isn't it?" Sam said, not bothering to whisper.

"Well, me and Freddie were kinda on a date," Carly said, now not whispering either.

"No, really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yes! And you ruined it on purpose, just because you don't like the idea!" Carly said.

"Excuse, but I am going to ask you three to please leave," said a theater security guard.

"But-" all three of us began.

"Sorry, I have had multiple complaints about you three. Now leave," he said.

We got up and left the theater, Carly glaring at Sam the whole way.

When we were out on the street, I decided to break the silence.

"So, how about we go to the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Fine," Carly said.

"Whatever," said Sam.

So we walked to the Groovy Smoothie.

"Sam, why did you purposely ruin our date?" asked Carly, when we were all seated at the table.

"Because, tonight's Sunday," Sam said, as if that explained everything.

"Huh?" I asked.

I was ignored.

"We've been going to the movies every Sunday since we were 9. I felt left out," She said.

Carly's eyes filled with tears.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I promise, me and Freddie's relationship will never interfere with our movie night ever again," Carly said. She hugged Sam.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you? Tomorrow you two can go see Avatar. By yourselves. Oh, and did I mention it's on me?" Sam asked.

"Thanks, Sam," me and Carly said.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this little one shot. **

**Did you like it?**

**CarlRahl**** did you like it?**

**REVIEW!**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~**


End file.
